


Eviction

by breadfuneral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Divorce, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmares, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadfuneral/pseuds/breadfuneral
Summary: "The road to their divorce was similar to the deterioration of a once well lived-in home."A small glimpse at how Shiro loses a love and ultimately finds himself.





	Eviction

The road to their divorce was similar to the deterioration of a once well lived-in home. The noises of a settling house, the creeks and the groans, were once no cause for concern. Over time that was no longer the case. The maintenance that was once kept up to a “T” became a secondary thought, a good intention swept away by the distractions of life. The fresh paint on the siding became old and cracked, peeling away to show an uneasy bareness.

When did words of encouragement become an unsettling silence? When did their weekly date nights become a novelty they felt too weathered to bare? When did Shiro look in the mirror and feel that this house was no longer a home?

It didn’t happen all at once. In fact, the honeymoon period was a blissful respite in the middle of the ongoings of a tumultuous new Earth. He would awake to Curtis’ arms around his middle, with sleep warm breath gently blowing the fine hairs on his neck up with each exhale. Breakfast would be home cooked and shared with hands loosely clasped in the rising sun. The moon would rise with the soft sounds of their coupling as the soundtrack for the beautiful sight.

What Shiro hadn’t anticipated was the turn from their peaceful life. Trauma, war, and a planet struggling to move on from catastrophic losses couldn’t be swept under the rug by a sudden marriage. Nightmares and flashbacks were not cured by a man to cling to through the night, the pain of loss couldn’t be driven away with a sweet kiss, and finding who you are after years of hell could not be done through loving another.

Slowly these concerns, once merely an absent thought, began to plague a love that had once felt like a dream come true. Curtis had not been prepared for the sudden and frightening flashbacks, and the support a spouse who dealt with them needed. Shiro hadn’t been prepared for all the dark thoughts and ruminations he now had time for in his retirement. There were many things they hadn’t been prepared for, hadn’t thought to be prepared for. Had they not known each other as well as they thought? Had they jumped into this too fast? Was their love ever truly meant to last over time? 

Regardless of the answers to the questions that took home in their minds the divorce still loomed at the finished line. Whether or not they had truly known and loved each other, whether or not their love was meant to last for an eternity, whether or not they had jumped into a marriage in an attempt to right themselves in a world that could no longer be the same as it once was, it all mattered not when the papers were signed and the rings were pried from their fingers. 

The divorce, even as long-coming as it was, felt like an eviction. Shiro had based himself in many things over his life, built his whole world around one certain goal. First, it was fitting as much life into his shortened lifespan as physically possible, and then it was being the best pilot the world had ever seen. Shortly after, it was loving Adam more than anyone had been loved before and when that didn't work out it was to making his name known in the world of space travel for far longer than he could ever hope to live. When that center of himself was snatched away it was surviving, and that lasted until Voltron made its departure from this reality. Shiro had found himself, his center and his one goal, once more in loving someone. What would he become now that he found himself without a purpose?

The Eviction Period, unexpectedly, was not not made up of Shiro drifting through life as he had expected it would have been. Instead, it was a period in which he found a way to anchor his life to himself. Through this time he discovered a way to become his own safe-haven in a world which terrified him, he found purpose in himself and in focusing on his own needs, and he found a way to have many passions without overwhelming himself. Just like the divorce, this was not a sudden change. He struggled with his own self-negligence, his own doubts, and his own trauma. He fought to attend therapy without feeling weak and ashamed. He overcompensated and neglected his friends in his attempts to love himself. He struggled with accepting long-ignored truths about himself.

The eviction period was fraught with hardships, pain, and tears. The eviction period gave Shiro back a strength that he hadn’t realized he lost along the way. Ultimately, he was grateful for the eviction period and the perspective that it gave him. That, however, did not mean he luxuriated in the years-long state of eviction. 

Luckily, finding Keith again felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shit on me, I don't write and it's apparent. I just really love Sheith and you can pry them from my cold dead hands.


End file.
